Hunger
Hunger is the second book of the Gone Series. It is set three months after Gone. The original front cover shows Diana and Caine, and the back cover shows Sam and Astrid. Blurb Plot When all kids in the FAYZ have wasted most of their food and let it spoil, Sam goes with Edilio, Albert, and E.Z to scout out the agricultural areas and pick some cabbages. E.Z. dies when he goes into the fields to pick cabbages as mutated worm-like creatures, later called zekes, attack him. Meanwhile, the character Duck is ambushed by the Human Crew, and he alters his density using his power and ends up in an underground cavern. Fueled by a widespread prejudice against people with powers, especially after he almost got sucked into a whirlpool made by Duck because he bullied him around and angered him, Zil creates the "Human Crew", an organization that discriminates against these "freaks." Caine wakes up from a three-month coma and tells Diana to bring Jack back to Coates so they can take over the nuclear plant in order to control the town's electricity. After ending up losing all electricity Caine mentally receives a message from the Gaiaphage telling him to bring it a uranium rod from the plant and realizes it may be controlling him. Lana has also been receiving messages from the Gaiaphage and attempts to blow up the mineshaft, but she fails, falling under the Gaiaphage's control. Edilio, a student from Perdido Beach, travels to the mineshaft in order to destroy it, along with another girl named Dekka who has the ability to defy gravity in small spaces. He is shot by Lana, who is under the control of the Gaiaphage. It is revealed that the Gaiaphage plans to use Lana's powers, Pete's powers, and a uranium rod from the nuclear plant, to create a new, near-invincible body for itself. Astrid determines that the Gaiaphage was created by the accident at the nuclear plant 15 years ago, and that the accident may also be the cause of her peers' supernatural powers. Sam and Duck Zhang, who can control his density, travel to the mineshaft in order to fight the Gaiaphage. Caine uses his powers to bring a uranium rod to the mineshaft, but, upon seeing his love interest Diana injured by Drake, throws the rod at the psychopath's chest, knocking him into the mineshaft and collapsing its entrance. Duck creates a hole in the ground leading to the Gaiaphage and is then thrown by Caine into the hole. While falling, Duck uses his powers to become heavier than a mountain and smashes into the Gaiaphage, dragging the creature down to the bottom of the barrier surrounding the FAYZ, but sadly dying in the process. Lana heals the wounded, including Sam, Dekka, Diana, Brianna and Edilio. Orc and Howard keep the town kids from hanging Hunter who accidentally killed Harry with his powers, and save Astrid and Little Pete. The book ends on a cliffhanger when the readers realize Brittney, a girl buried in the plaza after she was seemingly killed at the power plant earlier in the book, is still alive. Deaths * Chunk - Thrown into a wall by Caine * Drake - Buried alive and impaled * Duck - Buried himself alive with his power * E.Z. - Eaten by zekes * Harry - Accidentally burned by Hunter * Mickey Finch - Shot by Drake's henchmen * Josh - Shot by Drake New Characters * Antoine - Part of the Human Crew * Brittney - A guard at the power plant * Duck - Has the power of Density Alteration * E.Z. - Killed by zekes * Francis - Works at the daycare * Hank - Part of the Human Crew * Harry - Killed by Hunter's powers * Hunter - Has the power of Heat Projection * Josh - Guard at the Power Plant * Lisa - Part of the Human Crew * Lance - Part of the Human Crew * Mickey - Guard at the Power Plant * Mike - Guard at the Power Plant * Orsay - Has the power of Dream Viewing * Steve - Part of Edilio's Army * Turk - Part of the Human Crew * Zil - Leader of the Human Crew Notes * Hunger is the only original book with a two-syllable title ** However, Fear was originally named Darkness, and the Monster Trilogy's books all have two syllables. * Hunger introduces 17 new notable characters. * Hunger has a total of 154,449 words. This makes it the longest book in the series. Gallery Hunger back cover.png|The original back cover, showing Sam and Astrid Hunger US back cover.jpg|The new US back cover Hunger - German.jpg|The German cover Hunger - Swedish.jpg|The Swedish cover Hunger Portugese.jpg|The Portuguese cover Hunger (Gone) - Book Commercial|The official trailer Category:Books Category:Real World fr:Gone 2. La Faim pl:Faza Druga: Głód